The Starry Sky
by LilyxNana
Summary: So vain was Man, so blinded by the vanity. As the cog of fate still unturned, the planet was silent. He felt his vision blurred and he cried, shedding salty tears into the soil. "Slaine," the man repeated. His smile was very thin, but also very kind. "Nice to meet you." And thus, the gears started to turn. Spiraling toward madness and destruction. A/Z Demon world AU
1. Ch1: The Mask of Pretense

**Chapter 1: The Mask of Pretense**

His vision was so blurry he could barely see the grassy field ahead of him. In the sky the sun shone, and the birds flew, making tears come to his eyes. But why? He had no idea himself.

**-A/Z-**

The metallic taste on Slaine's tongue was thick and suffocating- so much that he felt himself almost vomit. His thin shoulders trembled as he tried to resist the urge, knowing that if he did vomit, he would most likely choke. The cloth in his mouth hindered him, his stomach was cramped, and the metallic taste in his mouth was getting stronger with each passing second.

"You must stop destroying the merchandise." Someone sighed above Slaine.

He gasped as he felt fingers curl into his hair and pull. He could barely struggle as his wrists were tied with thick rope, twisted painfully behind his back, and his entire being thrummed with pain. Everything was too bright, and he could just barely make out colors if he squinted.

The hand gripping his hair shook him, forcing his head back painfully, making him gasp in pain again.

"Look at it! This is a rare, one-of-a-kind creature, and you hit it with your damn car!"

"Hey, it's still alive, right?" Another voice sullenly muttered. Slaine sightless eyes drifted left, towards it.

"It's still breathing and has all of its limbs ..."

"Broken as fuck and dirty, that's what it is," The other person replied, and dropped Slaine. His shoulder hit the floor hard, and the pain in his arm numbed all else momentarily.

"Eh, it's just a half breed."

"Exactly! So it'll bounce back in a few days!" The second voice whispered giddily, and Slaine felt a hand press against his head, "If not, then we'll just sell it to some fancy rich people. They love devil children," the voice snorted "the sickos. They treat them like some sort of pet."

"It's a half breed Incubus, idiot," the first voice snapped, "They're not safe at all."

"Not our problem." said the other voice. Slaine could make out the faint outline of the man's shoulders as he shrugged. "Half breed Incubus are as dangerous as the pure ones, everyone knows that. If you get killed by one, then it's your own fault."

"...Well, put it in a cage or something. Hose it down too, now that I think about it- it's covered in blood and God knows what."

"Sure thing."

While Slaine was still trying to cope with the conversation he'd heard, he felt someone grab his ankle. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he was dragged over rough dirt that irritated his wounds. After what seemed like forever, he was grabbed his hair once again and pushed into something incredibly cold. He struggled to keep his eyes open at this point, and the urge to throw up was getting stronger by the second. Everything was still a flurry of wild colors, but he could make out a dark figure looming over him- not good. Then he heard the strange hissing noise.

"Shower time, you dirty shit."

Something cold hit him, startling a yelp out of him; reflex, as cold things hit him hard. He was too weak to fight back, and the cold was making his wounds flare up in pain. The relentless pressure was overwhelming and when it hit his face he finally realized - water. _WATER_.

It hurt. It hurt, it hurt hurt hurt hurt hurt _hurt_. His back arched upwards, a whimper surging from his lips.

"Fuck." the person whistles, and the water stops. Something heavy hit the ground.

Slaine heaved against his gag, nose full of water as the man approached him and crouched. A finger pulled against his gag, taking it out of his mouth and down where it rested on his neck. Slaine coughed out more water.

"You a sly one, I'll give it to ya. It musta felt good, huh?" the man laughs, and Slaine tried to get look at him.

Hatred. He hated him so much- the urge to jump up and sink his teeth into the man's flesh stirred within him. He could do it. He could tear his throat out and suck his soul and blood dry until there was nothing but skin and bones left- but the bonds around his wrists tense when he makes a sudden surge upwards. The man screamed when Slaine's sharp teeth snap in the air, just inches away from him.

Slaine slumped down to the ground with a thud, panting as his eyelids flutter against his will. He didn't remember much of what happens after that, but everything was spinning and the last thing he'd felt was pain as a boot slams into his stomach.

**-A/Z-**

Inaho hated this part of the city; the black market, where law didn't exist, everything was legalized, and everything was sold- including life. The place made him uncomfortable.

He walked past the stalls where young girls and boys sat all prettied up like cattle or gifts and a bunch of people were yelling their price out. Every sound rose in volume and his ears thrummed with the various voices.

He hated it.

However, a mission was still a mission. He continued his power walk through the market while attracting as little attention as possible. With his head bowed, hood up, hands in his pockets, and his rifle on full display, he's ready in case someone decided he looked like an easy target.

"For the price of seventy thousand, a young Selkie will provide service to-"

"A strong Oni half breed with the blood of a Mermaid! What an interesting mix! Let's start bidding at fifty thousand -!"

"-to Thirty thousand, a sea-devil!"

"Monster -Elemental for half the price if you buy with service-years"

"-an offer for a half breed Incubus!"

The last shout attracted Inaho's attention, so he slowed his pace and came to halt where he turned toward the large mass. There were many people watching the well-dressed man who stood over them with a charming smile. He reminded Inaho of fox, a very cruel one.

"That's right, my good buyer," Exclaimed the fox man, pointing behind him.

Inaho could not see, even as he rose to the tip of his toes, so he maneuvered his way closer, slipping between members of the crowd with a bit of elbowing, foot stomping, and quiet apologies.

"The purest half breed, a direct descendant of a pure Incubus and a pure Human. It's in a very good condition too!" Fox man increased his voice and angled a charming smile toward the crowd, "On the approximate of 17-18 years old, it has shown the charm and stamina of a fully matured Incubus, but combined with the tameness of a human! With the right training, it will be a perfect partner or friend to play with- at the right price, of course."

Inaho finally made his way to the front of the crowd, and felt something sour settle in the back of his throat at what he saw. Behind the fox-man was a boy; bound and gagged with a tight, almost painful looking metal collar around his neck. Thick chains connected from the collar to the floor, forcing him onto half-bent knees, making it impossible to fully straighten without strangling himself. He was one of the most pristine half breeds Inaho had ever seen- thin, soft looking, and with an androgynous face. His ears were elongated and pointy, and small wings framed his back. Behind him his tail was tightly coiled and trembling with subtle chills. But his eyes... the half breed's eyes- they were what most caught Inaho's attention.

"So let's start with a reasonable price, hm? Eighty thousand!"

The crowd immediately began to shout their prices, making the fox man increasingly excited as the prices surged sky-high. Inaho kept watching the half breed though, observing the boy who was looking at the crowd with a puzzled expression. Inaho felt himself stiffen.

Without a second thought Inaho moved forward, getting rid of anyone that got in his way, and to the edge of the platform. There were a few shocked shouts, and the fox-man turned to him quickly with a dark expression, mouth open to demand an explanation, when Inaho punch him firmly in the face. With a satisfying crunch, the fox man fell onto the stage with a cry, blood falling from his nose.

The half breed boy looked at him with wide, startled eyes as the crowd began to roar, some cheering, some shouting. Many people jumped onto platform to join the fight, along with the fox man's guards who surged onto the platform with their gleaming weapons. They headed toward him through the crowd, shouting, but Inaho was ticked off, and when that happens…..

**-A/Z-**

Slaine's legs were injured. They had walked for what felt like ages (to him anyway) and his feet were still in the process of healing. His new captor did not seem like he would stop anytime soon, but Slaine didn't dare to open his mouth.

The crowd that they had escaped from was long gone, as the majority had been beaten into submission by the very man who currently held his hand. His abductor had a dark bruise on his left cheek, but other than that sustained no injuries.

Suddenly his captor stopped, shoulders shaking slightly as he examined their surroundings, seemingly looking for someone- presumably pursuers. When he concluded that they were not being followed, he turned around and changed his grip on Slaine to something gentler as he relaxed with a quiet sigh, ducking his head.

"What a mess..." the man murmured softly, looking back up to face Slaine.

"Hey," he said, crouching slightly to meet Slaine's eye level. "Are you okay?"

Silence.

Slaine didn't know how to answer.

Should he make a run for it now? The grip on his hand was weak enough for him to pull away, but he was injured. And this man- Slaine had seen how powerful he was. He probably wouldn't be able to make it very far.

The thought made a sort of angry, powerless feeling rise within him, and he turned away, biting hard on the inside of his cheek. The man let go of him then, and rocked back and forth on his heels, looking stiff.

"I know I'm taking you and all, but I assure you I don't mean any harm. Do you have a home? A family?"

"..."

"Nothing?" The man tried, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"..."

"Okay." He smiled thinly. "You must be tired, so how about you stay at my place for the night?"

"..."

Slaine just continued to stare at him, not uttering a sound.

"All right," he stood up, his hand held out, thin smile not faltering for a second. "I'm Inaho, Kaizuka Inaho. What's your name?"

Slaine stared at the offered hand before reaching out and clasping it, "Slaine."

There was nowhere else to go to. He knew how the world operated, and even though the man had nothing on him, he was certain that there was no escape. Slaine was weak, and Inaho was strong. His stomach felt like it had become a big knot when Inaho fingers curled around his.

"Slaine," the man repeats. His smile was thin, but kind. "Nice to meet you." Slaine's stomach twists into a knot as he and Inaho shake hands.

He hated it.

* * *

A/N Slaine is a half-demon here. His appearance is younger than his age (meaning, he looks like a kid. That fluffy kid-Slaine from the ending Season 2 sequence). Inaho is older in this fic, much older than the anime.

Disclaimer : I don't own A/Z

Beta-ed by Bell loves books


	2. Interlude: Exordium of Fall

**Interlude: Exordium of Fall**

Smoke. The first thing Slaine noticed was the smoke.

Then came the ash, floating into his line of vision, falling from the sky like snow. In the distance, red light flashed over the capital walls, burning, and blazing until even the sky was infulged.

It's hot, too hot. Red turns to black.

The wall has burned.

That was when the screaming starts up. The screams of the damned, who would be forgotten for eternity.

Red and white were clouding his vision. His father was on the ground- broken, his pale, trembling fingers reaching out toward him. There was blood everywhere, on his mouth, on his hands, blooming on his chest.

It bubbled up at his lips when he spoke, "Run. Slaine…"

Then… then...-

...

...

…

**-A/Z-**

On that day, the world had been proud to proclaim that they had put an end to a demon country, wiping it from the map, and all the people inside.

…

…

…

Slaine had been running.

And the red flames ate everything.

**-A/Z-**

A half-breed was common in this world. Humans and demons coexisted and mingled freely, even in the most intimate of ways. Human beings weren't exactly "pure" anymore. Everyone at some point in their family, had gotten the blood of a demon into their veins- the only difference was how diluted it was. Some said that the holy retribution from God would fall one day, but most people simply disregarded it, classifying it as nothing more than religious babble.

Inaho didn't have extra limbs or strange coloring. His family tree did not have many demon-kin in it, making him as close as a human one could get. He was really plain compared to most people, with only his high spiritual power to show for his demon blood.

But spiritual power wasn't something which could be seen with the naked eye, which in his opinion, was a pretty good advantage.

This Slaine on the other hand...

He had found him at the black market.

A place where it was common to see orphans being sold as slaves or pets, to be used for pleasure and other things. It was a practice that disgusted Inaho. So when he had seen Slaine being hauled onto a betting block with confused, innocent eyes, he had concluded that the half-breed knew nothing about its situation, and had instinctively intervened without calculating the risks.

So basically, he'd stolen a slave.

But this was a lawless and rotten world. If he could hit seven slave traders without breaking a sweat to obtain the half-breed child, he had won the boy in the eyes of most people.

He probably enjoyed the fight too. It had been interesting to be honest.

**-A/Z-**

And thus, the gears started to turn, spiraling toward madness and destruction.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own A/Z

Beta-ed by Bell loves books


	3. Ch2: Et ceux qui Ressemblent Le pécheur

Chapter 2: Et ceux qui Ressemblent Le pécheur

He kept trudging forwards, leaving red foot prints behind, with tears and soot and dirt that stuck to his face.

-A/Z-

The sun hadn't starting to rise on the horizon, but there was a faint hint it would not be long. Slaine felt his eyes adjusting from the change of light. They had long leave the black market and entered the more decent part of the town. Rows upon rows of two to three story stoned buildings lining the narrow street. People's voice started to buzz across the street, implying the morning was near. The Lampads, demons who looked like five years old children, were hurrying to finish their pre-dawn chores, turning off the lamp-post lining the town's darker alleyways. Their tiny feet were pitter-pattering around while their hands held the long snuffers which were used to extinguish the fire-magic in the waist-high lamp-post.

Slaine's eyes were drawn from them to the far away spired watchtower of polished white marble that stood tall and imposing. Its top was still visible even though Slaine's sure it was at least a few kilometers away. A blue flag billowed at the very top of the watch tower, bearing a coat of arms; a bird perched on top of an intricate spherical empty cage with its wings cradling the cage. He scoffed at that.

"Excuse me," Kaizuka Inaho said, suddenly approached one of the Lampads.

The Lampad was smaller than his peers. He was slightly chubby, and had a gruff face with soot and dirt. A bell-shaped snuffer was held by his two tiny hands, and a bushy tail that was slightly hitting the ground in constant tempo implied that he was mad.

"Work. No time. Sun almost full up."

"I wish to inquire about a certain information." Kaizuka Inaho continued while crouching slightly, adjusting to the small Lampad's height, clearly ignoring the tiny demon's subtle way of dismissal. "The car which the pilgrim took, what route will it take?"

"Car takes a detour. Cuz' Festival. Car head through the Square then go to the next town," the small Lampad replied in a fast rapid way of talking, his thick brows were scrunched up in annoyance and there was an odd atmosphere in the air.

"Thank you very much," the man stood up and turned back toward Slaine while the Lampad walked away, continuing his job hurriedly.

"Well then Slaine, I understand your exhaustion. I do apologize. But I need to head to the next town immediately. I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

Slaine nodded. He had watched everything in silence.

Kaizuka Inaho's gaze was on him, the dull brown eyes with the faint rings of red, and for some reason Slaine hated it. He caught the man's frown before he lowered his eyes. Slaine had no idea why the man frowned at his obedience but Kaizuka Inaho said nothing and he would too. No more words were exchanges between them. The less they converse the better.

-A/Z-

He sighed. When he looked down, he saw brand new shoes instead of the usual bare feet. Slaine Troyard, the half-demon and half-human, was dressed in normal clothes, sitting while hugging his legs, waiting for Kaizuka Inaho in front of a dying camp-fire. Just thinking about it, he already felt strange.

Before they were out of the town, Kaizuka Inaho had led him to the nearest stall which sold a variety of attire and bought the first thing those brown eyes laid on, a turtleneck sweater that was obviously supposed to be worn by someone bigger or older than Slaine, loose baggy pants, and a pair of new shoes. For once, his clothes were clean and not the scrap of cloths which was haphazardly put together. The sweater was ripped a little on the back, but it was on purpose to adjust for his wings.

Kaizuka Inaho had explained that they would head to the next town, the man's hometown, then he would drop Slaine on his house with his sister, and if Slaine wished for, he could also search for people who were willing to take Slaine or kept stay with him. Everything was so perplexing that Slaine had no idea how to react anymore. Slaine didn't trust this Kaizuka Inaho who claimed to be just a normal traveler. No normal traveler could punch seven slave traders and a dozen more people in an auction show with his bare hands, and came out uninjured, minus a small bruise on the cheek. But he followed the man anyway, despite everything which screamed suspicious.

"What do you want with me?" he whispered softly.

The only answer to Slaine's question was the crackling of the fire long dead, embers glowing in the ashes like eyes, shouting and condemning ... everything around him tangled in undulating movements of red and white and black color, swirling and distorting. Slaine could not bear to look at each of them, at each of-…. He moved his gaze upward, the stars bright and crisp against the dark sky.

"Slaine? You haven't sleep."

Slaine turned his head in surprise. Apparently, the man just came back from whatever he was doing before, face perfectly expressionless. The fact that he felt nothing at all from the man was a little jarring if he was being honest.

"Are you thirsty?"

"…," he stared at the man wordlessly and after a few pause, nodded.

"Here," the man took a flask from his hip, and held it toward Slaine. "Don't worry. It's water. There's a stream not far from here."

Slaine took the flask and gulped it as quietly as he could while Kaizuka Inaho took a seat across the camp-fire, across him. When a few minutes had passed after he put it down, he finally voiced his undue question out loud but it came out in a smaller voice than he intended.

"What do really you want with me?"

"Pardon?"

"What's your purpose? Why do you take me away?" Finally, Slaine lost his wariness, showing his expression openly. He knew it's dangerous and yet curiosity win it over. Kaizuka Inaho's gaze was neutral and flat but it sent discomfort toward him anyway.

"I just reacted unconsciously," the man replied. He seemed truthful. "I had a suspicion if I just went away that time, you will meet your death faster than a young boy like you suppose to."

"You pitied me," Slaine summarized, biting his cold lips. "But your charity isn't needed. If my fate is to die, if I meet my end, then let it be. You'll lose nothing over it."

"Is that so? Do you wish to die?"

The question rang inside his head. Do you want to die, Slaine?

"No," Slaine closed his eyes and saw red, red and white, pale trembling fingers reached out toward him, then, the red to black…and white. He opened his eyes. "I will not die," he said firmly while stood up. "Until I fulfill my promise. I'll do anything for that purpose alone."

Kaizuka Inaho watched, and Slaine could feel the weight of his gaze. It's heavy. Slaine felt like the eyes was actually covered in soil and blood as he stared at those brown eyes with the faint glow of red ring. He felt as if he crawled through the depths of hell and got dragged to the bottom of the pit on his heels. The man stood up too, approaching Slaine. There was silence. Teal colored eyes looked away first.

Then, a hand touched his hair. Slaine saw the man's eyes again, his face, his hand, Kaizuka Inaho's hand was patting his hair, and there was a slight prick when the fingers of the man had taken a small dry branch from his hair. Slaine felt like there was part of himself got left in those brown colors, buried under mud and rot. There was a piece torn from him, just below his lung, it felt awful. The man didn't question him either, not about Slaine's 'promise', not about his past life, not about his purpose. He seemed content to just watching for Slaine's reaction for his next statement.

"Determination is an important part of humanity," the man said in a soft voice. "But there is a difference between trying to break a wall of trial, and just throw everything away. Do not blindly thrust forward, Slaine."

Slaine almost jump back as if burned but took a small step back instead. When his back hit a tree, he unconsciously gripped the non-existent pendant which supposed to reside under his sweater. But it was no longer there, none, nothing. Instead, he only managed to bunch up the sweater.

"I don't need you to critique me."

"Perhaps. But the criticism is necessary," he took a step forward. "Because I believe," another step, "I just discovered the real reason I took you away."

"What?"

A soft voice barely above a whisper, "…that eyes of yours."

That was probably intended to be unheard but because of their proximity, Slaine caught it alright. And then, there was that smile again, that thin smile which hold a kindness one normally won't find on a man like Kaizuka Inaho.

The man stepped back and offered his hand to him, palm up, waiting for Slaine to take it.

"I will help you fulfill that 'promise' of yours, Slaine. In exchange, be my Familiar."

-A/Z-

He could not see the faces as he stared harder. The people and the stars were blurred as one of forms and movements. But, he could see the pulse of life in those movements, and As-…, -existed outside of time even though she had a pulse, a movement, a slow and methodical movement,… of the stars – subjected outside the laws of the universe.

"But we are out of these things, of such laws. We're even above the stars, and yet, at the same time, stuck with this universe."

And he looked up at that, and her eyes shining, just like the stars of heaven, just like the light itself. Living, breathing…survive.

The eyes were glassy and dead. There was no glow. Without light. Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing here.

….

…

…

-A/Z-

Slaine had no idea why he took those hand. He barely remembered the details, there was promises and Kaizuka Inaho's blabber about pros and cons, but he knew the main reason was because of those eyes of mud and blood. When their hand connected, Inaho was smiling and close their distance again, and the heat and the hum of the man as he chanted his pledge made Slaine murmured his pledge back in response. Devour, eat, suck the soul and blood dried, and the pain in Slaine's stomach was gnawing just like a black hole, wishing for something which clearly would make him no longer sane if fulfilled. Slaine hand gripped harder, and gave the man a sign to hurry, hurry before he lost control.

The last word of the pledge escaped them both, and he saw it again, black and red and white. But it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Slaine could clearly see the bright eyes Inaho's looking at him.

"Slaine," Inaho muttered, but Slaine could barely hear over the hum and purring of the stars. He strained hardly just to hear the next words. "Slaine saazbaum Troyard."

"…Inaho," Slaine replied, "Inaho vers Kaizuka," and let go of his hands.

The hum and purring stopped ringing in his head, and the pulsating movements of the stars were gone. Slaine's gaze fell back to his shoes. Inaho had touched his soul, his soul which, at that split of time, was bereft of any protection, and so did he. It was hot, thick and sticky, just like jam. There was so much jam that it reminded him with the orange jam his father used to put in his sandwich.

"I still haven't trust you though," Slaine said quietly, and he stood straighter - or he thought he did but ended up falling over Inaho, pushed the man to the dirty ground. Inaho just chuckled quietly.

"Well, I hope that's fixable."

The world, his world, which was in his eyes had break, violently turned over, and reshaped in the most absurd way. It used to be harder to keep up with the flow of it, when he was a rock in a stream, immobile and unable to do anything. But now, he had a foothold, and with that, he saw the light again, the light of hope.

"…looking forward to work with you, Inaho," he mumbled to the dark jacket.

"Likewise, Slaine...likewise."

And darkness greeted him.

-A/Z- **2 years later** -A/Z-

The air was enough to choke Inaho's throat, and his eyes sting because of the smoke around him. He could hardly see anything, only a thick black fog, and also bursts of flames and embers across the horizon. It was hurt just breathe and he swallowed thickly. Suddenly, there was a hand that grabbed him and Inaho moved instinctively before fully registering his action. He kicked the perpetrator and wrenching his arm down to free it, and also at the same time turned his body to land his fist into the other party's face. It was stopped, Inaho's blurred vision caught a glimpse of pale blonde head with teal colored eyes. He was forced into a stress position.

"Ah," the voice said and pushed Inaho's face to the ground. Dry grass scratched on this cheek, a hand that was pressing on his head was keep against the back of his neck. He tried to wretch away forcefully.

"Wha-"

"Calm down," the voice said again. "Don't flail around. You look like a dried fish, Orange."

"Bat ...?"

"Yes, It's me. Stop talking. You've inhaled enough smoke already."

Inaho rasped. He stopped fighting him, breathing heavily. Slaine grabbed the back of his neck, and in a sudden movement, pulled Inaho to his feet by the scruff. He grunted in pain, but let him helped him to stand. Suddenly, he got shove down again, but this time instead of the ground, he met water. His face was pushed right into it, and he breathed the water into his nose and mouth in surprise. He was immediately gagged, his lungs burned in agony as he inhaled the liquid. Then he was removed from the water, coughing and disorientated.

They were on a river bank of sorts, his hands and knees were wet in the mud. He didn't care. He bent low and almost touching the slick mud, and retched loudly, spasms violently to expel water. Slaine hit his back, forcing the water out of him. His knees and his hands slipped in the mud, and face-plant on the mud. Inaho didn't twitch from his position. His head was spinning so wildly for him to even attempt any form of movement.

"Are you dead?" Slaine asked. His voice was close and a hand pressed on Inaho's back, leaned his weight. Breath tickling his hair, and Inaho heard the inhaled breath near his ear. "No, Still breathing. That was a pathetic show, Orange."

Inaho would laugh if he had the ability to do so. But right now, his lungs felt too heavy therefore he simply said vague, breathing noises before rolling slowly on his back so that he could see the gray sky. He felt something touch his cheek, a hand, it scraped the mud on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even still following you," Slaine muttered, "Other people will just flee."

"... Mm ..." Inaho sat up slowly, still feeling dizzy and weak. His vision was becoming clearer, even if his eye was still burning. He faced Slaine, slowly focused. The pale blond man was splattered with mud and soot, pale hair clinging to the soft looking face of the Incubus. Slaine stared back.

"... There's mud in your hair," he began, pointing to Slaine's head. Slaine eyes narrowed to a thin slits in response.

"I know," Slaine replied, sweeping his hair. Blocks of mud hit the water. "This is what happen when you had to work with an Orange ..." he protested.

"While I have to babysit a half-Incubus who stumbles into one disaster after the next," Inaho retorted back.

"Said the guy who manage to anger three different Knights class demon at the same time? It was a miracle you weren't killed!"

"...I probably would have, if you didn't help," Inaho admitted.

Slaine seemed displeased.

"Yes, yes, you will," Slaine voice was quieter now. "Why don't you just left me with the slave trader? At this rate, I think it was less a threat to my health. Both for my mental and physical health."

Inaho knew then that the blonde anger was mostly for show. It was clear when his partner was in an angry murdering rage or when he was just trying to hide other emotions. Smiling to himself, with still painful breathing, Inaho ran a hand through his hair, wincing a little.

"I apologize," Inaho smiled, "but I think we should get out of the mud soon. You do not want that to dry in the hair."

"You almost died,... and that's your first priority," Slaine said wryly, but he stood up anyway.

Slaine was taller than Inaho by 3 cm now, the years with Yuki forcefully feeding him with various concoction of hers had been good for his height. But his body was thinner than Inaho, slimmer and more androgynous. It was a misleading sight though. Although it seemed a breeze can break him in half, he held a power in his thin body, and a scary precision at shooting.

"You have beautiful hair, it would be a shame for it to be stained by the mud," Inaho said, half-joking. But it really was beautiful and soft looking too. The joke still worth it, even though the look Slaine was given resembling a disgust.

"You're disgusting," Slaine ridiculed, and stomped his foot and tail in the mud. It splattered right on Inaho's face.

He suffered because of his sense of humor but didn't regret it, simply erasing the stains of dirt on his face. Inaho raised himself slowly from the mud. His whole body throbbed with pain. Today was a hard day. It didn't mater though, even if his near-death experiences were very unpleasant. They had this kind of world. Small skirmishes everywhere, and orders from top to move and fight.

"But, near-death experience aside, today was entertaining, wasn't it?" Inaho said as he took a step forward.

His feet sank into the mud, dirt splashed on his ankles and a little wet. The river was filled with mud - soot or water pollution, Inaho I didn't know. He turned his head to gaze toward the crackling flames not far from them, a building barely visible on the horizon was ablaze.

"I suppose," Slaine murmured. He was watching the flames as well, picking up pieces of mud from his hair thick. Face was neutral.

"It's not over yet, Bat."

"Yeah. I know."

They walked past the river and the muddy bank. Grass and reeds littered the bank sparsely, the plants growing yellower and browner the further away they got from the river. Dust and gravel crunched under Inaho's shoes. For a moment, they walked in silent until Slaine broke it.

"Orange. I'm sorry, by the way," Slaine said abruptly. "For not covering you."

"It doesn't matter," he said, his tone light, "You'll do whatever you want, regardless of the events of today, and tomorrow we will reach some sort of disaster again, and almost die again. Rinse and repeat. I'm used to it."

"You mean YOU will get into some sort of disaster." Slaine said wryly, "How many mercenary get to fight the enemies we do? Not many. You'll be the most experienced mercenary everybody looked up to."

"I already am."

Slaine gave Inaho a sideways look of amusement. Inaho just smiled in response, and fixed his gaze forwards once more. The dark sky met his eyes. Slaine remained quiet. Inaho took solace in the scrape of shoes padding in the dust after him. He wouldn't be surprised if Slaine killed him one day out of sheer frustration, but he'd be happy if he did. He'd prefer to be killed by Slaine than a stranger, after all.

"I'm hungry," Slaine said.

"I feel starving too."

"Maybe we'll get another job after this," Slaine continued, his tone lilting gently.

"Perhaps," Inaho lifted his hands up, stopping his pace, and looked up at the sky. Dark, with a bright, broken moon gleaming down at them. From his viewpoint, it looked like he could very nearly grasp it in his hands.

"We'll probably die soon, too."

Inaho didn't reply to that one. They continued to walk, and Inaho lowered his hands. His body was still aching and his lungs burned, but, it was still amazing to be alive. He was thankful to Slaine for keeping him alive, even if he was only doing so due to their pledge.

"Thank you, Slaine. I'm grateful you're here."

"Will you stop saying strange things?" Slaine said flatly.

"I apologize."

But, Slaine still followed him.

* * *

A/N: There's a secret with Slaine's eyes that Inaho's figured out but the half-Incubus didn't realize it himself, even after two years (lol).

Oh, I also need to repeat, this is a fic where "EVERYONE suffers bwahahaha". Please turn back if you hate bad ending. And also, review ^^, I would like to hear your opinion. I don't even mind a fire (it also a form of opinion right?). I'll accept it all. ^o^

Last note. I need beta. Help please.


End file.
